Paco
Paco is a supporting character who serves as El Toro Fuerte's apprentice. Appearance Paco is a short Mexican boy who is roughly the same height and age as Jade. His main outfit consists of a green sweater, yellow pants and brown sandals. He has brown hair and brown eyes. His alternate outfit consists of a wrestling uniform nearly identical to El Toro Fuerte's with the only difference being that his mask is black with golden wings near the sockets. Personality Paco is El Toro Fuerte's #1 fan, who believes that El Toro is the "greatest fighter ever". Although his belief has been questioned throughout the series, he remains loyal to his hero El Toro and becomes his apprentice and sidekick. Later Paco is given his own mask as a reward for his loyalty. The main gag between Paco and Jade is that whenever they are together in an episode, they start arguing about which one of their idols - El Toro and Jackie, respectively - is the better fighter. He habitually calls Jade, "Yade" because of his Mexican accent, and it has been hinted he might have a crush on her, but it is never detailed. History Paco was also once possessed by an Oni mask and tried to destroy Jackie, Jade, and El Toro, when Jade challenged how scary Paco was. He was eventually freed from possession by the mask, and later appeared in the episode (The J-Tots), where he assisted Jade in helping take care of the baby forms of the adult members of the J-Team. He gave Jade a kiss on the cheek during the Chupacabra episode. Although Paco is not an official member of the J-Team, Chang managed to make a clone of him during Season 3 episode 17. This clone had a flaw, as it correctly said Jade's name without a Mexican accent. Powers and Abilities While in the possession of an Oni Mask, Paco gained a large amount of physical strength and agility. He also gained sharp claws which can be used in battle and the ability to summon Shadowkhan. Although his natural self does not possess any strength or fighting skill, he does possess a great amount of willpower evidence by the fact that he is the only character to break-free from the control of an Oni Mask and remove the mask from his face by himself (Not including Finn due to the fact that the mask was on his butt, therefore the mask could only control his body, not his mind). As El Toro's apprentice, Paco has some knowledge in wrestling. Appearances Season 1 *''The Mask of El Toro Fuerte'' Season 2 *''The J-Team'' *''The Curse of El Chupacabra'' *''Demon World (Part 2)'' Season 3 *''Aztec Rat Race'' *''A Jolly J-Team X-Mas'' *''Attack of the J-Clones'' Season 4 *''Fright Fight Night'' *''The J-Tots'' Season 5 *''Black and White and Chi All Over'' *''The Powers That Be (Part 2)'' Trivia *The only talisman that Paco used in the entire series is the Sheep Talisman. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Mexican Characters Category:J-Team Category:Oni Mask Wearers